


The Emperor's Heir

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Feudalism, Gen, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sieges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Ashura is the Emperor of Japan and Kurogane is the daimyo of Suwa Domain. After Suwa faces a devastating siege that left the population decimated, Emperor Ashura takes Kurogane in.





	1. Chapter 1

Emperor Ashura was a soft spoken man who lacked an heir. Perhaps as much to get away from the gossip as to see the people he ruled, there were times he left to visit other parts of his country.

When he left for other domains of his, the emperor dressed lower than his station, trying to blend in closer with the people of his country. He wished to understand better what struggles they went through and how he could improve their lives, a feat not easily accomplished from the palace.

Taking Kiso Road, he traveled through different provinces and domains. The men with him identified the current domain he was in as belonging to Suwa.

Suwa Domain, a Domain in Shinano Province. From his intel, Suwa was known for their potent medicinal herbs, the only domain creating carpentry tools, and for being a regional power. They were dominantly located within the mountains with two major highways crossing through. The Suwa had ruled the domain since ancient times and had faced one small revolt from the working class within the past five hundred years. A rare feat to accomplish.

Ashura was curious as to how the Suwa leaders accomplished that and decided first hand knowledge was the best way. While in the domain, he split off from his security to more freely tour the lower city. Cool spring weather and clouds shaded the marketplace as sellers offered their wares to locals and travelers alike. Children frolicked and played games outside and others enjoyed tea or sake as they sat under blooming trees.

He watched as a boy - old enough to think for himself but not yet a man - traveled by foot, dressed in a hakama and kosode and casually carrying an unusual looking pole. Part metal, part wood, the top half somewhat resembled a Chinese hook with the blade part behind the curve rather than on the reverse end. Both were wider and more rounded than on the weapon. Curious about this fellow, Ashura watched him as he greeted families with familiarity,.

When the boy wandered the market, although he bought nothing, he was greeted with warm familiarity and respect. The emperor noticed they all seemed to know him and showed an open fondness and respect for him.

He bought some food at the market and asked about life in Suwa. While it was uncommon to complain in public, the workers there showed no animosity and were full of kind words for the lands that provided, for their families, to the mishaguji, to their kannushi and to Kurogane-sama, the Suwa daimyo.

Even when there was no sign of the daimyo around, there was only earnest praise to be heard for the man. The people of Suwa spoke about how kind and thoughtful he was, how he was honest and wise above his years, how he listened with an open heart, that he was attentive and intuitive to his people's needs, and that he could be very curious. When he asked where he might find Kurogane-sama, the advice was the same, look for a large plum tree - that he will eventually head there.

When he found the mentioned large plum tree, dark red - almost purpura - flowers were in bloom and surrounded the boy as he relaxed in the boughs of the tree, one foot dangling down.

“M’lord…” a voice came, approaching.

For a moment, the emperor thought his cover was blown, before the boy hopped out of the tree, pole in hand, which lightly braced his landing.

“I’ve said already, no titles… just call me Kurogane. I may be the daimyo, but I am still one of you.” The boy stood tall like his pole as he addressed the villager. “Is your son doing alright, Kunio-san?”

“Yes, thank you m’l -- I mean, Kurogane-sama.”

“Good to hear it. He’s a good lad,” the boy - Kurogane - said.

“You are as well, Kurogane-sama,” Kunio said.

“.... a-anyway. So, how may I help you?” It seemed that simple statement flustered the young Lord.

“My son would like to bake you bread in thanks for looking out for him. Would you kindly accept it?”

“Don't see rye not. Besides, it'll be good practice for him before his apprenticeship.”

“I send you thanks from the whole family.”

“Think little of it," he said in a humble manner.

The man talked with Kurogane for a few minutes about how his family was doing before bidding him farewell and heading off.

He waited until the villager was out of sight before the emperor encouraged his horse forward, the same time a snake slithered out of the bushes. The horse began to rear up, neighing in alarm and the snake hissed at the horse, taking the waving feet as a threat. Kurogane heard before he saw the two animals and sprinted over to deescalate the situation as Ashura held on to his seat atop the horse.

Using the rounded spike of his pole, Kurogane scooped up the snake and gently dropped it into the bushes on the other side. He then reached a hand out to soothe the horse, “easy there,” he spoke and it was a few moments before the horse calmed enough to stand on all four without rearing back any.

“That was one of our mishaguji. It would be ill-fortuned if either of you were harmed."

The emperor looked at the boy. “Kurogane. For some reason, I thought you would be .. older.”

"Kurogane is the surname of the former daimyo as well as myself. I became daimyo two years ago when Father was slain in battle,” he said. Kurogane then bowed some, and Ashura bowed his head in return.

"What do we owe the honor of a visit, your majesty?”

Perhaps he should not be surprised, but the boy catching onto his identity still did. "What gave me away?"

"You are dressed in a lower station, except for one detail… there are threads of dark gold on your collar. Only the Emperor is permitted to wear clothes with that color.”

It was such a little detail, but he noticed the threads easily. Kurogane really seemed to fit the words from the marketplace, and he quietly spoke, “The royal family could use an intelligent heir like yourself.”

“You have no heir?”

“Hair, I have but an heir I lack.”

“Seems at least one rumor about you is true then.”

“You listen to that sort of gossip?”

“I like the truth," Kurogane stated, "And a lotus is like the truth. Sometimes you have to get through the muck to find something worth listening to.”

“So young, and already so wise. Would it be permissible to call upon you for your views from time to time?”

“You are the emperor. You may summon anyone you like to hear their views.”

* * *

**Real or Fanfic? It's the Research Corner:**

The district of Suwa was located where two major highways converged – the Köshü and the Kiso road.

Kiso Road, (also called the Nakasendö Road) ran through the mountainous regions of Suwa and connected Edo and Kyoto

Suwa Domain (Suwa-han) had several names including Miwa Domain. Later it gained another nickname of Takashima Domain (Takashima-han). It is located in Shinano (current day Nagano) Prefecture.

Mishaguji: a collective name for kami (spirits) that were worshipped mainly in Shinano. Mishaguji were believed to be spirits that inhabit natural objects, certain man-made objects and could also be called upon to possess humans or objects during religious rituals. They're thought to be god(s) of boundaries, protector(s) of communities and associated with fertility, the harvest and healing. In Suwa, they were represented as snakes.

Kannushi: The Great Shrine's priest who is believed to be able to communicate directly with kami. Suwa specifically, the kami would be Takeminakata (also called Suwa Myōjin or Suwa Daimyōjin)

Purpura: the old way of writing purple, a rare dye that was exclusively worn by the top three ranks

Worn yellow: Persons without rank could wear light yellow while the fuller deeper yellow color was reserved for the Emperor.


	2. Chapter 2

It began twice a year - never during harvest season - the emperor would send the request for Kurogane's presence. As long as someone else would be there to look after his beloved people, he went.

Ashura enjoyed his company, setting a room aside for his visits, and engaged Kurogane in different subjects. Sometimes, Kurogane didn't have an answer, but he would be honest and reply he was not well enough informed to have an opinion. Ashura respected that he wouldn't pretend to know something for his sake.

While there, Ashura discovered more of the duality of Kurogane being a wise and kind leader and a very curious and adventurous boy that the Suwa people saw every day. When he wasn't busy offering advice, Kurogane usually kept himself active before it was time to return home.

Ashura would find him in the library, reading whatever caught his eye or engaging with the kitchen staff whenever he had liked a new food that he wanted to try bringing back to Suwa. He would spend time sitting among trees or climb into them. He watched the koi pond, learning to identify each fish by their unique patterns.

He sparred with training warriors and afterwards praised them for their hard work. He interacted with children and tell them stories and sometimes he simply slept. Ashura enjoyed having Kurogane visit.

He held a meeting to hear how things had gone during his ten day absence. He kept notes, and like taxes, omiwatari, and crop yields, he had everything written down.

However, life had a huge surprise in store for him the year he was to become a man. He had left Suwa Domain on the belief the Emperor had summoned him, and while he noticed something was off by how encouraged he was to go by his people, it seemed more like they were thinking of doing something to surprise him when he got back than that something was amiss.

When he arrived at the palace, Emperor Ashura was confused, having not sent the summons. He had Kurogane rest for the night and lent Kurogane a rested horse to return quicker to Suwa lands.

When he returned to his lands, there was evidence of a massive battle that left only devastation and death. He felt sorrow, guilt, anguish - the people who believed in him and trusted him with their lives were killed and because of the fake summon, he wasn't able to be there when they needed him the most. It might not have made a difference but it didn't stop him from feeling like he should have been here for them.

Buildings were burned and fields were destroyed. Calling out, he had yet to get a response. He visited each home, each place his people used, each hiding place he knew of, looking for someone, anyone, left alive. He had yet to hear a voice other than the birds and his own.

When he saw his plum tree, limbs broken off and the once flourishing tree was injured, it reminded him of his leadership. With no one but the horse and tree to see, he wept for his people, for his land, for all the life and livelihoods that were stolen so soon. It seemed fitting his tree reflected the suffering of his land and people, not that he would ever wish for the suffering but now that it was here...

He could only imagine what happened, but even if he could, he didn't know what all happened in his absence. After crying, he set to work. 

He cleanly cut the damage off the plum tree. It would take a while to recover, but now it stood a chance. The cut wood was not wasted as he used a piece of his favorite tree's wood to offer protection to his people during cremation.

He began identifying and documenting each of his people who died, cremating them and burying their ashes alongside their ancestors, giving them as proper a funeral as he could. It was all he could do for them now. For the invaders, who died fighting his people, he dug a mass grave and buried them.

It took him weeks to perform all the funerals, over three hundred funerals he performed, and he grew weak from only eating once a day. While a part of him knew there were more of his people somewhere out there, burying nearly a third of his people already placed a heavy burden on his heart. He prayed the others had survived, maybe fled to one of the upper cities even the sacred grounds of Lake Suwa. He prayed to the mishaguji and to Suwa Myōjin to protect what people were left 

When all had been buried, and he paid his respects, he packed up records, some food and any other things he could think to protect and placed the bags on the horse’s back. As it was too inappropriate to head to the Upper Shrine in his condition, he walked alongside the horse, heading back to the Emperor's palace.

His arrival was announced even before he arrived and Emperor Ashura came from the palace to personally greet him as he traveled Kiso Road. It had been more than a month, and Kurogane barely resembled the boy who had left in a hurry back to Suwa Domain.

The emperor climbed off his own horse when he saw Kurogane, hollow expression and walking on autopilot. When Kurogane stumbled on a rock, Ashura braced him from falling. He wore a sad expression, seeing the condition of his young daimyo before gently lifting Kurogane up onto his own horse and bringing him and the loaned horse back to the palace.

* * *

**Real or Fanfic? It's the Research Corner:**

In 1542, Takeda Shingen surprise attacked Uehara Castle in order to take over Shinano Province, causing the Suwa daimyo to flee after losing a third of his men. The very next day Takeda began his siege of Kuwabara Castle, where Suwa had retreated. The siege lasted two days before Suwa Yorishige and his two brothers surrendered under the promise of safe conduct and brought to Kai Prefecture, to Kufu. A month later, they were forced to die.

Suwa Myōjin: Takeminakata, the god of wind, water, agriculture and patron of hunting and warfare.

Because of Takeda's devout religious beliefs, Suwa Yoritada was spared due to being the ohori(great priest)/kannushi(god master). 

On a further note...

The conquered lands of Suwa would not return to Suwa hands for 51 years. In 1590 the Shogunate restored Takashima Castle and in 1601 the ancestral lands were returned to Suwa Yorimizu. In 1868, the old system was abolished and Suwa Tadaaya went from daimyo to domainal governor which he served from 1868 to 1871. Suwa Tadaaya was the last daimyo of Suwa.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurogane didn't remember making it to the palace. He didn't remember the journey there, but when he began to wake up, he blinked slowly as he sat up and it took a little while for his mind to catch up with his body and recognize where he was - it was the same room the Emperor loaned him when he visited.

It wasn't the richest room, not by a long shot, but it was still well enough to show some status without being over the top. Kurogane had liked it because it had some familiar details as his own room in Suwa-han.

Panels were painted in lacquer and displayed different images, featuring trees, mountains and or birds. There was the tatami floor and the cooking pit; there were shoji doors and currently a medicine cabinet and his bags sat near where the oshiire was.

He laid back down, trying to recount how he got there and frowned as the memories failed to come beyond walking beside a horse. Slowly climbing out of the futon, he shook the blanket and futon before folding them up and storing them away inside the oshiire along with his pillow.

He made sure he was presentable - as presentable as he could be under the circumstances - before opening the shoji door and stepping out into the hallway.

“M’lord…” 

Kurogane looked at the other, recognizing him as a palace guard. He bowed some and the guard bowed as well. After bowing, Kurogane quietly walked down the hallway. The pressing thought in the back of his mind was,  _ who am I Lord to now? _

Kurogane knew where he was going, familiar with the layout. It was quiet for the most part but whispered voices trailed along the halls.

_ “... it's been days…” “Why is he...?” _

_ “... another…” “... nothing good…” _

_ “..again, he…” “... a favorite…” _

_ “... just like…” “...you know he…” _

_ “...is he even…?” “....just a…” _

Kurogane ignored most of the gossip, catching words but not really hearing what the conversations were about. He headed down to the kitchen and without thinking about it, just began to make some hot water. It didn't take long to find tea leaves.

A young servant girl came in, and was surprised to see him there. “Ah, Young Lord…are you feeling better?”

“Compared to?” he asked.

“Well, you've been in your room for eight days. His Majesty looked quite worried when he would come by, asking for negi miso yu.”

Kurogane was quiet hearing that, before he lightly murmured, “have to apologise and thank him then.”

It was then she seemed to notice the kettle and the box of tea leaves, “I can do that for you, Young Lord.”

“It’s Kurogane… anyway, you do a lot as it is. I'm sure I can handle making some tea. Do you want some?”

The servant girl was probably not used to that by the look on her face. Soon as the water was steaming, he put tea leaves in two teacups and poured the water, and after it rested for a couple minutes, he held out a cup to her, “here ya go.”

She tentatively took the cup, not sure if she really should. Meanwhile, Kurogane, while still not fully himself, moved to kneel at the table with the other teacup. The girl moved to kneel at the table as well.

Kurogane was quiet as he sipped the tea. Even with the care the emperor gave, he was still malnourished and it showed. But it seemed he finally had enough energy to wake up and move about some.

“Did you…?” she softly began before thinking better of addressing a Lord so casually.

“You were saying?” He asked.

“Did you often help in the kitchen where you're from, Kurogane-san?”

“When I was free to do so, yes. There was a couple things I could do well enough to serve but overall the cooks were far superior as that was what their specialty was. They thought it important I learn to cook some meals and tea in case I needed to fend for myself on long missions.”

“You're not like a lot of daimyos, are you?”   
  


“Don't know. Haven't met many.”   
  


“The ones I've seen aren't usually so…”   
  


“Young?”   
  


“Kind.”

“... that's a shame.”

“It is,” she agreed softly.

“You don't seem like many of the others here either.”

“Because I'm blond?”

“Because you speak sincerely.”

A brief look of surprise.“...not that many wish to hear sincerity.”

“Then perhaps it’s a good thing we are not like most.”

“I suppose it is,” she said, the faintest of smiles growing.

"Have you been here long? I don't recall running into you last spring."

"I started this past harvest season. My mother thought it best I leave the house to work."

"I see." While it seemed strange to do at harvest season, he didn't inquire as to why. As he sipped his tea, he did ask, "I'm sorry. I never caught your name."

"Oh. ! It's Tsuyuri. Tsuyuri Kohane."

He had met her father. Tsuyuri Sozoku, one of the nobles who visited the palace, and one who had, at least according to the palace gossip, taken up a lover with a fellow noble.

"Do you prefer Tsuyuri-san or would you prefer Kohane-san?"

She looked surprised at that, "you would call me Kohane-san?"

"If that is what you like."

"I --yes. I'd like that," Kohane said with a smile.

"Then Kohane-san it is."

It was relatively quiet, occasionally interrupted with a piece of conversation as they drank. Kurogane learned Kohane had some experience working in a shrine before she came here. Kohane learned Kurogane would look after the local kami. 

"Kohane-san?" Kurogane began as he finished off his cup of tea.

"Yes, Kurogane-san?"

"Perhaps we can do this again sometime …?"

Kohane made a small nod, "I'm sure it can be arranged, Kurogane-san."

He made the smallest hint of a smile at that. "I'd like that."

After tea, he returned to his room and moved to go through the bags. There were some practical things, but more importantly, he had spared many of the records of Suwa and just as important to him, there were a few stonewares housing Suwa's famed medicinal herb. Finding his drinking gourd, he poured some water into their temporary homes before putting them back for now. If it was over them that the people of Suwa were attacked, he would rather keep the knowledge secret he had them.

Hearing a knock by the door, he moved away from his belongings and went to the door, pushing it to the side.

“Kurogane- it's good to see you awake.” As usual, the Emperor didn't use any honorifics with him.

He nodded curtly, “please, come in.”

At the invite, the emperor stepped inside the room, softly apologizing for the intrusion as he closed the door behind himself.

“I'd,” Kurogane began. Even after the tea, his throat still felt dry. “I'd like to say something.”

“Go ahead, Kurogane.”

“I'd like to apologize for inconveniencing yourself, and...I'd like to thank you for looking after myself.”

The emperor smiled, one tempered with sadness. “I had a feeling something happened when you returned…”

“....” Kurogane grew solemn at those words. “I spent a while burying the dead.” A while, because he would have to look into his records to know just how many days it was he spent giving his people some respect. “While we have had border skirmishes before, it never reached the kind of senseless destruction and bloodshed that happened while I had been falsely summoned away. I have my suspicion on who they were, but I do not have proof. Without proof, I will not accuse any particular clan of killing my people.”

As much as the emperor wanted to know more of what happened, it didn't look like Kurogane knew for sure and refused to outright accuse anyone. “Take as much time as you need to recover. If there's anything else you remember, do not hesitate to inform me. In the meantime, I'll have some of my men look into the matter as well.”

“Thank you, Ashura-heika.”

“It is no trouble. And in the future, Kurogane, if it's in private, you do not need to speak so formally with me.”

“Understood,” he curtly bowed.

The emperor bowed as well before standing up straight. “Will you be needing anything?”

“...” Kurogane wasn't sure but after a moment, he replied, “perhaps later. I've hardly been up longer than to serve myself a cup of tea.”

"Understood. Will you be up to joining us at the table or shall I have your meal brought here tonight?"

Kurogane considered each option, before answering, "I will do my best to join you tonight."

"I will look forward to seeing you there." Bowing again, Ashura stepped over to the door and let himself out.

Kurogane waited until his footsteps had disappeared before heading over to his bags and sitting next to them, where he dug out his nikki, flipping to the last used page, where he had written the names he had last laid to rest, along with a prayer in the form of a haiku. He read it in hushed tones as he thought about his people.

* * *

**Real or Fanfic? It's the Research Corner:**

Oshiire: a closet for folded futons and blankets as well as cushions and pillows. A kurozetto is one designed for clothes.

Negi miso yu: made with miso, green onions and boiling water, it is a well known comfort food when one is sick.

Tsuyuri Sozoku: While Kohane has a mother's name, her father's was never listed so I made one up. Since CLAMP uses a lot of vehicular names, Sozoku was based off Bōsōzoku (lit. running out of control tribe), a Japanese youth subculture associated with customized motorcycles. Interestingly, Sozoku means thief, pilferer.

Honorifics: While Ashura uses none for Kurogane, it is looked on as a sign of familiarity. (E.g. a father would not use an honorific on his own child), Kurogane using -heika is used for sovereign royalty and is the equivalent of Your Majesty. On another honorific note, lords and ladies of the court would be properly addressed with -no kimi. So Tsuyuri Sozoku would be formally called Tsuyuri no kimi.

Nikki: (translation: diary) A diary could be used for day to day jotting down of activities(natural), based on facts yet freed with emotional expression(art). Several contained poetry and or drawings. It was somewhat common for those who could read and write to have one, especially prevalent with those who also traveled (sometimes referred to as travel diaries).

Haiku: a traditional Japanese poem consisting of 17 syllables.


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly two weeks passed as Kurogane recovered his strength and awaited word back about his homeland. He was physically beginning to look more like his old self, no longer looking starved and malnourished. However, his demeanor had changed as he grieved hard. He had always had a large heart, caring deeply, that the needless death of his people hurt him worse than if he had been physically struck. 

He wanted to head out himself. He wanted to go back and save or at least pay respects to the rest of his people. However, he promised the emperor he would wait until they received word back from his messenger. No matter how much he wanted to go now, he was a man now and it was more important than ever because men honor their word. So he waited, anxious and impatiently, but he waited nonetheless.

When the messenger arrived, late in the evening, he passed along the news to the Emperor. The next day, he requested to see Kurogane.

"Has there been news?" Kurogane asked after greeting Ashura.

"There has been. Do you know of Takeda Shingen?"

"I do. Takeda-san has been a bit of a rose. He believes in our kami and comes to the Upper City to pray to Suwa Myōjin however his clan and other clans of Kai were often causing border skirmishes with mine."

"Then this news might not come as a total surprise. I have received word the Takeda clan is responsible for the attack on Suwa-han."

Kurogane looked a bit suckerpunched by the news. "Takeda-san did?"

"Are you that surprised?" Ashura asked.

"I know I shouldn't be. I knew he was capable of war. But ...somehow I hoped it wasn't him. I know he killed Father but he had been honorable back then. And besides, we're related. His cousin is my cousin."

"What do you plan on doing?" Ashura asked.

"My duty tells me I must return to Suwa and see who is still alive. It may end up being a trap, but I cannot ignore the needs of my people."

"You're still recovering your strength."

"Even so, it is something I must do. My people deserve that much."

"If you should insist on going to Suwa-han, I will ask you to take my consort along with you."

"Your consort?"

"He is one of my finest warriors. Should there be any further threats to your life, he will ensure your safety."

"That's…" Kurogane bowed to the emperor, "Thank you. I will try not to keep him away from your side longer than necessary."

The afternoon passed as Kurogane began to move his older records to the palace library. With Takeda Shingen having committed the siege, he did not feel like bringing the old records back until it was assured his family's name once again held the safety and happiness of the citizens.

With only a few records left, Kurogane picked them up to carry off, and was surprised when he picked up one and a thick letter fell out. Setting the pile in his arms back down, he grabbed the letter. It had the Suwa wax seal, meaning it was sealed by him or a Suwa elder, yet it was addressed to him. Tearing open the seal, he pulled out the papers.

Inside was a letter addressed to him, a ‘congratulations on becoming a man’. It included the signatures, scribbles or hand prints of every one of his people, even the children.

He didn't realize he began to cry seeing it until a couple drops hit the letter. He rubbed at his face, smudging the tear stains, as he continued to read the different signatures, the swirls of those who weren't able to write and the tiny prints of the youngest and most illiterate of his people, rubbing at his face whenever the tears threatened to spill onto the letter. At the bottom was an annotation. 

_ You are so attentive of your people, we could never hope to keep such a secret with you around. This was the only way to surprise you for your birthday. May you continue to be a great leader, Youou Kurogane. _

The last sentence reminded him too closely of the last thing his Father told him.

'Physical strength is not worth a grain of rice if you allow your heart to grow weak and bitter. So be sure to grow kind and be a great leader, my son.'

Kurogane put the letter away so he didn't get anymore tears on it, as the tears didn't stop. He was sure now it had been a Suwa elder that forged the summon in order to give them a week to surprise him for his birthday, yet none of them could have known that it would be the last time he would get to see them alive.

“For my birthday, I'd rather have all of you still alive…”

He had been so busy, he hadn't even realized how close it had been to his birthday. Nobody mentioned it, so he didn't think about it. Finding a calendar, he realized his birthday was nearly a month gone by. He wondered briefly if he had been burying his people or leaving his lands with the loaned mare, but either one left an unpleasant feeling.

Kurogane felt more tears burn at his eyes and didn't even bother with them until he felt he'd cried all he could that day. He listened for people around before quietly leaving his room. He put the records away and then went to wash his face, taking back paths so to stay as discreet as he could. If these were the same people he had been born to look after, he would have no qualms being open with having cried himself dry. But here was not full of the same people. Few here he wished to be so open with. He didn't mind being honest with his majesty or with Kohane, but with the court nobles, he didn't need to give them more things to spread gossip about. They had enough as it was.

He washed his face once in the wash room until some of the puffiness had faded and his eyes barely looked any redder than usual. However, he couldn't wash the saddened frown off his face. Afterwards, he went back to his room.

He kept to himself until it was time for the evening meal, coming out again in order to join the emperor and others at the table. Although he usually would have been thrilled to be eating the food before him, he barely touched any of it.

“Kurogane, are you feeling alright?” Ashura asked, seeing that Kurogane had hardly eaten.

“Fine, your majesty. Just… distracted.” It was close enough to the truth that he didn't feel any worse for saying so.

Ashura frowned gently but didn't push over dinner. There was light conversation, although Kurogane barely heard a word, his mind elsewhere.

Kurogane politely excused himself after dinner and walked around, until he found himself sitting on the roof by one of the dolphins, staring absently at the ground below. There was the familiar noise, and he easily tuned it out.

It wasn't until someone sat beside him on the roof that he looked up.

"Lovely stars tonight." Kurogane realized it had to be Taishura. He often brought up stars as some kind of conversation starter.

“Forgive me, I do not wish to have a conversation right now.”

“Then you do not need to reply to me, merely hear me,” Taishura spoke, and when he was greeted with silence and attention, he continued. “He is quite fond of you… I would move the stars for him, but there is one thing even I cannot do. I imagine one day, he will speak of granting him a favor. When that time arrives, I wonder if you would be willing to give him the one thing I never could.”

Kurogane was quiet at that, and watched as Taishura stood back up.

"You should get some sleep soon, Kurogane-kun. Tomorrow, we will be traveling together to Suwa-han."

Kurogane barely nodded at that. He knew Taishura was right. Sleep would be good; it wouldn't bring his people back but being well rested would make it a little easier to face the next day. After a while, he picked himself up and headed back inside.

* * *

**Real or Fanfic? It's the Research Corner:**

Time Duration: simply traveling quickly by horseback, it would still take three days of travel to make it to Suwa from the capital. 

Becoming a man: Prior to Meiji era, puberty determined when you became an adult. For boys it was around 15 while girls it was around 12, and then required to pass genpuku, a rite of passage.

For farmer boys, they were supposed to prove they could shoulder a straw bag of 60 kilograms of rice all by themself or turn over a 1,000-square-meter rice field within a day, and adults in their community would watch them do it every step of the way.

Children of samurai needed to demonstrate they could fire an arrow and draw a sword “elegantly” enough to become a full-fledged samurai.

Teens who came of age back then even changed their names under the tutelage of a godparent and joined a young adult fraternity called wakamono gumi — or, literally, youth groups, where their seniors would teach them how to approach girls and have sex.

(Isao Tokoro, historian)

The roof of Japanese castles often had a pair of dolphins made of tile or metal on it. These dolphins were referred to as shachi. The male was placed at one end of the roof and the female at the opposite end. They were considered as guardian angels and wore off evil spirits.


End file.
